


Don't Misgender the Kobra Kid

by ghoststations (so_long_and_goodnight)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/ghoststations
Summary: "Hey Pony, do you still have that spray paint?" Kobra asks."Yeah hun, why?""I need to send a message."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after an issue at school where they insisted on using my birth name for school photos. I originally wrote this just to vent but I like how it turned out, so here it is!  
> 

The air is dryer than usual, and completely still, save for the dust and air being kicked up by the firefight raging about two minutes off Route Guano.

The Am had run out of gas mid car-chase, and Poison head been forced to pull off Guano to take cover. As soon as they'd stopped, Dracs had swarmed out of the BLI van they'd been running from. Ghoul had been first out of the Am, followed closely by Kobra, then Jet, then Poison.

It was slowly becoming apparent that the Four weren't on the winning side of the fight.

"Poison," Jet yells, "Get back to the Am, call Cola."

Poison makes a break back to the Am, a single ray grazing the sleeve of his jacket.

Kobra, who'd taken cover further away from the Am than the others, runs for a hill behind the BLI van in an attempt to take the Dracs from behind.

"Get the girl!" he hear sone of the Dracs yell. Still running, he turns around, shoots the Drac in the chest, and dives for cover behind the hill.

It isn't long before the van arrives, and Cherri, Pony, and Hot Chimp join the fight. They easily outnumber the remaining Dracs and the fight is over in a matter of minutes.

 

Once the dust has started to settle, the Four make their way over to the van.

"Thanks," Jet says. "We'd've been ghosts if you hadn't showed up."

"well, we were in the area," Pony says sarcastically, "thought we might as well."

"Hey Pony, do you still have that spray paint?" Kobra asks.

"Yeah hun, why?"

"I need to send a message."

 

\---

 

When BLI sensors detect that van 206 hasn't moved in two hours, they send out a trio on bikes to check up on the situation. The head of the trio reports back immediately.

"Looks like a raygun fight gone wrong. 206's team's all dead or dying."

"Anything else?"

"Someone painted on the side of the van. It says 'Mikaela is dead, long live the Kobra Kid'."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
